Creek's Return
by squeaken1
Summary: After a daring escape from the living hill, Creek ventures back to the Troll Tree to find that the only one willing to give him a second chance is Queen Poppy. Wanting to gain the positive attention he once had again, Creek sets off a plan to turn the Trolls against the newly happy Branch. But will Branch be able to successfully expose Creek before it's too late?
1. The Great Escape

**Hello, all. Thank you for reading my first ever Trolls Fan Fiction. I saw the movie last month on Netflix and somehow became obsessed. This idea randomly came to mind, so I hope you all enjoy it! Please help me keep these characters in character if I stray away from their character. I am still new to their universe, so I haven't had much time to fully absorb their personalities yet.**

 **I know this chapter is short, but I hope that the next few chapters will be a bit longer. I know I struggle with descriptions of "action" scenes, so please tell me how I did here. Do you understand what's happening? Please and thank you!**

 **Also, if you are looking for some Breek (Branch / Creek), you will not find that here. Creek has no interest in that in my fic. However, I'll make sure to add some Broppy (Branch x Poppy) later. ;D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Falling. That was the sensation and adrenaline that filled his body. Shrieks of terror escaped his lips, as he watched the night sky grow further and further away from his grasp. Chef, who's cries drummed his ears below him, had lost grasp of the purple troll's tiny body. If he didn't act fast, he was going to become the living hill's lunch. There was one realization that the purple troll had discovered within himself a day ago: he didn't want to die. He'd do absolutely anything to prevent this from happening. He'd even betray his own friends just to keep himself breathing.

So, as he continued falling, this realization powered his will to act with great dexterity to keep himself alive. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he made a loud whistle, calling for his beetle companion. He then extended his hair to both of his sides to grip each end of the hill's mouth. His hair could barely reach each end of the mouth. Rapidly, his hair slid against the edges. He couldn't stop his fall.

Glancing downward, Creek found sight of the uvula. It was just within his reach. Quickly, he cradled his arms around it, causing the hill to start gagging. Air pressure began to fill the inside of the mouth, pushing the uvula upward. This was his chance. Creek mentally timed the coughs, launching himself off of the hill's uvula with his hair at the beginning of its next great choke. He flew high into the air, straight out of the hill's mouth. Although he was free from it's mouth, he wasn't free from falling.

Creek whistled again, hoping his little friend would hear his calls. As if on cue, a beetle swept in above him, latching onto the tip of his hair. It continued to fly away from the hill, buzzing it's wings as rapidly as its body would allow. With a heavy sigh, the purple troll glanced up at the beetle.

"Thank you for the daring rescue, my friend," Creek muttered, attempting to catch his breath.

The beetle made a few squeaks and clicks in response.

Glancing all around him, the purple troll could spot Bergen Town in the distance. "There!" Creek exclaimed. "Bring me to the Troll Tree. I need to speak with Poppy."

The beetle made a short squeak, bringing them towards the ground.

"No, I said bring us to the Troll Tree! I need to speak with Poppy!"

As if he said nothing, the beetle brought him into a gentle landing. After releasing Creek from its grip, it landed on a nearby leaf and began to eat. It filled its tummy with as much greenery as it could get it's grubby legs on.

Shifting his eyes towards the beetle, Creek let out a small sign, letting a small chuckled follow after. "Well, my friend, I guess you do deserve some nourishment after that act of bravery you performed back there."

Turning himself around, Creek found a small puddle of water. He knelt down and splashed some of it into his face, washing away the hill's spit and germs. His reflection looked back at him in the puddle. His hair was unkempt, but that was easily fixable with a comb he conveniently kept hidden away in his hair. He began to fix his hair, eyeing his reflection with uncertainty.

Just a few days ago, he was the center of attention at Troll Village. He was the source of zen and positivity. All the trolls seemed to love him, and he loved all of their attention. But an act of desperation changed all of that. He really didn't want to die, and he wished Poppy could've understood that. With high hopes in his heart, he hoped that Poppy could give him a second chance after he explained himself. She always tried to see the light in everything. Second chances was something she was always willing to give. With her approval, the trolls had to accept him as well.

With himself all cleaned up, Creek pointed to his reflection with a smile, "Now there's that handsome little troll."


	2. Back to Our Old Roots

**Oh snap! I made it to chapter 2! I wrote the first chapter, went to work, and came back to five reviews! I'm so happy you guys seem to be intrigued by it so far! It took me a little bit to write this chapter, and I honestly don't care for it so much. I mean, I like the beginning, but I don't like the song I wrote so much (but it was the best I could come up with because I decided writing a song was better than finding a song...because I hate myself. lol. )**

 **SkyZoneKiller: I actually have been looking for Branch and Creek rivalry fic and never found one. I was surprised. So, I decided to take a stab at it myself. I hope this will satisfy you in the end. :)**

 **shadowbelle & ******.** : I hope I keep it interesting for you! Let me know if you like this chapter! :D**

 **Feanwen: I actually took your advice and downloaded the app. I don't usually like phone apps, because they take up so much memory (I have an old iPhone)...But I love the app! I feel like a little kid again! Haha! (What am I talking about, I will be a large child when I'm 100 years old! I'll never stop loving cartoons!) Anyway, thanks for the advice! :)**

 **StarlightSinger32: You don't even know how happy your comment made me. I was in my happy place for the rest of the night when I saw it. I will update this as much as I can! I plan on actually finishing this one!**

 **And now, with out further ado, CHAPTER TWO! *flies away into the distance***

* * *

It was midday, and the sun shimmered brightly against the newly-painted Bergen Town. Bergens all over were humming with goofy grins plastered on their faces, adding new touches to the town's atmosphere. Of course, Queen Poppy, the newly-crowned queen of the trolls, had been the one to make the suggestions to the Bergens. They wanted to be happy, just like the trolls. After spending most, if not the entirety of their lives, not knowing what true happiness really was – or how to even gain happiness for that matter. So, now that they knew they couldn't just consume happiness, they were willing to listen to anything Queen Poppy had to say on the subject.

Meanwhile, in the center of the town, the Troll Tree was under a little construction as well. Since the tree had been abandoned and withered away for the last twenty years, the trolls had to create new homes to live in. It was hard work, but it would be worth it in the end. With no pods growing on the tree quite yet, the trolls had to rely on their building skills until the pods had grown enough to live in. While some trolls knew a thing or two about construction, it had been a while since they really had a large project. These trolls hadn't done anything major in twenty years, which was when they built the Troll Village. Now it was turn for the younger, inexperienced trolls to step in – and Branch was in charge of teaching them all.

As a survivalist, and the creator of his bunker, Branch had learned more than just a thing or two about construction. He went over the top for safety precautions and didn't stop editing his work until he deemed it to be perfect. Some of the trolls were a little nervous at first about Branch's new command. However, they quickly learned that happy Branch wasn't nearly as bad as gray Branch. He only over-reacted about a third of the time now – as long as trolls behaved.

While all of the trolls diligently went about their work, a tune sprang through their voices. It bounced around the tree, ringing through the air for at least a mile. The trolls projected themselves as loud as they could, dancing along to the music at any given appropriate moment.

" _This tree will be ours to hold, and it will be ours to mold!_ " the trolls sang with all their might. Hundreds of tiny troll feet pranced around the tree, creating a beat to match their tune.

" _We're back to our old roots_

 _Now that we don't have to hide_

 _The bergens became our friends_

 _Together living side by side!_ "

The beat rang through the bergens' ears, causing some of them to attempt to hum along. Bridget was nearby swaying her hips back and forth as she painted a building bright purple.

" _Everyone is cheerful and hard at work_

 _Swinging a hammer or carving into wood_

 _Today feels like a perfect day_

 _To do anything we possibly could_ "

Small, younger trolls gathered around Branch gathered together, letting the tune escape their lips, " _And Branch is in charge_

 _As long as we don't barge_

 _Our little playful acts of fun_

 _He won't make us say that we're done_ "

One of the young trolls was shooting glitter bombs at other trolls, who was crafting himself a beautiful door for his home. Another pair of young trolls were chasing each other with a couple of the gardening tools, laughing with delight.

Branch took away the glitter bombs away from the first troll, shaking his head and waving his pointer finger in disapproval. He then used his hair to lift the other two trolls off of the ground, forcing them to 'aw' in disappointment. Branch then began to sing his own words to the young trollings.

" _We're building our future_

 _And we don't need you getting hurt_

 _Doctor Plum would be disappointed_

 _If your fun got you thrown in the dirt"_

All of the other trolls began to pipe up, singing the chorus to their song once more:

" _Everyone is cheerful and hard at work_

 _Swinging a hammer or carving into wood_

 _Today feels like a perfect day_

 _To do anything we possibly could"_

Queen Poppy was dancing through the crowd, helping any troll in need of assistance. Her voice sand loud and proud as she saw all of her subjects working hard together as a team. Even Branch, who she never thought would openly agree to assist everyone, was helping.

" _This tree was our past_

 _And although it didn't last_

 _We'll make it grow stronger_

 _And last even longer_

Come on, everyone, we can do it!"

The entire troll tree sang their lungs out once more, some of the bergens joining in with their inexperienced voices:

" _Everyone is cheerful and hard at work_

 _Painting a wall or building a home together_

 _Today feels like a perfect day_

 _To live amongst each other forever!"_

With their song finally coming to a close, Mr. Dinkles, who was perched on Biggie's shoulder, let out a small "Mew".

Walking into town, without his beetle companion, Creek smiled as he heard the ending of his fellow trolls' song. It was just like the good old days. As he starts wading his way through the crowd, his eyes hunt for the bright pink troll he needed to speak to. He knew she couldn't be far from the crowd. In fact, he suspected her to be lingering somewhere in the center of the crowd, helping others with her spunk and energy. It didn't take him long to find her, despite being lost in a rainbow sea of trolls. She was with DJ Suki, discussing where they should grow some mushrooms to use as furniture when appropriately sized.

"Poppy!" Creek cheerfully greeted, catching her and her friend off guard. Both of them leapt in the air in bewilderment. Was it a ghost, or did he somehow manage to come back.

"Creek?" Poppy turned herself around, tilting her head to its side. One of her brows arched up as her mouth hung open.

"What do you think you're doing here?" DJ Suki demanded, crossing her arms.

"I came here to apologize for what I've done. I already told you when you were in that cage that I would have to live with this guilt. I still am. What I'm trying to say, Poppy, is that if I could redo all of this, I would do it differently...I'm so sorry, Poppy..." As Creek's voice trailed off, he booped Poppy on the nose, causing her to scrunch it up a little. It may have been something playful before, but it didn't make up for the betrayal against them all.

"And what makes you think we can still trust you after what you've done, Creek. How do we know that you won't betray us again?" Poppy's voice was a little cracked, small tears swelling in her eyes. He was very close to him. She wanted to believe that he could change, but she really needed to listen to his next choice of words carefully. If she were to trust him again, like she really wanted to, he had to be honest.

Creek sighed. "It was an act of desperation. I-...I really didn't want to die. I was afraid, Poppy." He cupped her face in his hands. "And when you're afraid, you become a desperate coward. It was my cowardice that caused me to make that terrible decision. Please, Poppy...give me a second chance. I want to change. It was one wrong choice I made when I was scared. I know you can use your positivity to help ward off my cowardice. Then I can become a better troll, because of you." Creek booped her on the nose once more.

Poppy let a small smile cross her face. If he's willing to change, then who is she to not give him that chance? Let him prove himself to her, and all of the trolls. "Okay, Creek. One more chance. Show us that you are still good." She placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it a little.

DJ Suki just shook her head in disapproval. "You better not stab us in the back, Creek." She whipped herself around, smacking Creek in the face with her own hair, and began to walk away. _I do not wanna be here when Branch sees this_ , she thought to herself.

Finally convincing the trollings to work safely, Branch began to inspect the work of other trolls. He gave the occasional "Looking good" and "Maybe you should do it this way". It was then when he noticed Poppy smiling and talking. She had such a beautiful smile. That smile gave him butterflies just looking at it. His eyes then averted to the troll she was talking to: Creek. Within half a second, Branch went from a goofy grin to a scowl. What was _he_ doing here? Creek should know better than to return after what he's done. Stomping over, Branch caught the attention of some of the other trolls.

"Oh, snap!"

"Creek!" Branch snarled, grabbing his wrist.

Creek barely glanced at Branch, coolly muttering, "Not right now, my fellow troll. Can't you see I'm having a lovely conversation with Poppy? Just give us a moment." He patted Branch on the head and averted his attention back to Poppy, who had blanket of worry plastered all over her face.

Branch grabbed Creek's wrist again, forcing him to face him. "Creek, you betrayed Poppy's trust! Get out of here!"

Creek analyzed the troll he was about to argue with, only to find it wasn't who he expected. "Branch? You-..You're not gray anymore."

"I see you're perceptive as ever." Branch snapped.

"And I see you're still sarcastic as ever. I guess a little positivity won't ever change that." Creek kept a calm tone with Branch, not even daring to leave a hint of anger or bitterness.

"Guys!" Poppy said, squishing herself between them. "I get it, you two still have issues. But we're _happy_ now, so we're _open_ to giving others _second chances_ , right, Branch?"

Branch shook his head. "No." He didn't want Creek to be around. He had to be up to something. There had to be a reason for his return. Branch wasn't sure what the purple troll could be up to, but he knew that it couldn't be anything good. He let out a sigh, deciding it would be best if he left and did so.

Poppy turned to Creek, awkwardly giggling and smiling. "Could you give the two of us a few minutes?" She then chased after Branch, leaving Creek in a crowd of trolls that whispered their disgust in his return.


	3. Should He Stay or Should He Go?

**I did it, guys! Chapter 3 is here! And to all you Broppy shippers out there, you're welcome! I actually really enjoyed writing the last part of this chapter! And I kept imagining the mushroom furniture series from Animal Crossing towards the end! Haha! I defiantly like this chapter more than the last. I think it flows better (and is written better). Also, I started working on a cover for this fan fiction! You guys should check it out (it still needs to be colored, but I love it so far! Especially Creek kneeing Branch in the face - and Branch's response to that).  
**

 **ABBA1906: Don't worry, Branch is just behaving for Poppy...for now. ;)  
**

 **minecraft troll: I'm not a fan of Creek either, but I am glad you love this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Feanwen: Well, I'm working on becoming a professional animator, so I guess my love for cartoons fits perfectly. Haha! Also your English is amazing. Defiantly Better than my Spanish (I took two years of it in College). This chapter should show you how Creek will affect our favorite lovebird's relationship.**

 **StarlightSinger32: Don't worry, Creek will eventually get what he deserves! As I told ABBA1906, Branch is just behaving for Poppy...for now. ;)**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Poppy, this is a bad idea." Branch pinched his brow, shaking his head at the pink troll.

"C'mon, Branch! Trolls can change! You became happy, so why is it such a crazy idea that Creek could become a better troll?" Poppy had her hands at her hips, eyeing the blue troll intently. Why did he always have to be so stubborn?

"Well, gee, I don't know. Maybe because he handed all of Troll Village to the bergens to save himself!" A few passing bergens gave Branch several confused glances. Branch waved and chuckled awkwardly in respond before getting back to his argument. "Creek doesn't care about us, he only cares about himself."

Poppy moved her hands from her hips to a crossed position across her chest. "And what if he's seen the error of his ways? We just toss aside an innocent troll? I'm only asking for a chance for him to prove himself. If he has changed, I don't want to abandon him. No troll left behind, remember?"

Letting out a loud groan, Branch pulled at his hair, stomping in place a couple of times. "Fine," he growled through his teeth. "One chance. But as soon as he does anything remotely suspicious, he's out!"

"Agreed," Poppy said proudly, holding out a hand towards Branch. Hesitantly and unwillingly, he grabbed her hand, shaking it once.

Having nothing else to say, the two trolls wandered back towards Creek, looking away from each other. Branch loved Poppy to death, but he hated it when they argued. She usually won due to her persistence and his unwillingness to continue the argument. He really did hope that if Creek were up to something, Branch could prove it fast so they could rid themselves of the selfish troll. Maybe then Poppy would learn not to be so trusting of...well, everyone. Not everyone can change. Chef, the bergen that tried to eat them, sure didn't. So, why would Creek?

Poppy, on the other hand, while proud that she convinced Branch to give Creek a chance, felt guilty about it. She knew Branch now found his happiness, but he was still adjusting to regular troll society. Branch had always been a worried troll, so he was only thinking about their safety. There were a number of occasions that he was wrong, but the last time she didn't listen to him, the whole village was almost eaten. She just hoped she was right about Creek. It pained her to abandon a troll, even if he was the most selfish and untrustworthy one of them all. If she could just help him, then they all could live happily together, and no one could get hurt!

As they continued walking, Branch broke the silence. "Poppy, I'm sorry."

Surprised, Poppy raised a brow. "For what?"

With a face of discomfort, he just glanced at the ground, kicking a small pebble away from his feet. "For upsetting you."

A small smile crossed the pink troll's face. "It's okay, Branch. You can pay me back with that dinner you promised me tonight."

Branch smiled back.

"Aw, you're making Poppy dinner? How sweet of you, Branch," Creek's voice rang.

Branch's smile vanished. Through their conversation, he hadn't realized that they had made it back to Creek. Branch narrowed his eyes at the purple troll.

Awkwardly laughing, Poppy piped up. "Yes, how very sweet of Branch!" She wrapped an arm around Branch, who let his arms dangle downward as he continued to give disgusted looks at the purple troll. Poppy cleared her throat. "This is our first official dinner date, so it should be special, right Branch, my man?"

Branch grunted, choosing not to use any words. He knew that if he did, at this point, it would only cause more drama and another argument. So, he decided to behave...for now.

"Sounds lovely," Creek said, seeming unsure of how a date between the two trolls before him could possibly work out.

"Anyway, Creek, we've decided that you can stay, but you must prove that you are a changed troll. Behave and prove yourself, and we will allow you to live among us once more. If you fail, then unfortunately...we have to ask you to leave for good." Poppy adjusted her shoulders, holding her chin up high. She tried her best to present herself as the queenly authority she was.

Creek nodded in understanding. "I will not fail you, my queen." He booped her on the nose after he said this.

"I'm in charge of construction," Branch piped up, finally finding words that couldn't start a disagreement. "So start proving yourself by helping out biggie construct bed frames over there." The blue troll gestured to the left side of the rainbow sea of trolls. Biggie could be seen proudly adding the finishing touches to the bed frame he had made for Smidge. It had pink bows on each of the bed posts.

Creek held his hands together and bowed to Branch, receiving a raised eyebrow from the blue troll. "Thank you, Branch. Namaste."

But before he could skip off to his work, all of the trolls' bracelets lit up, making a glittery-popping sound as they bloomed open. Branch glanced at his own, naked wrist. He felt a little out of place, now that he had his color back. He glanced up at Poppy, who held her arms open while carrying a gleaming smile on her face. It made Branch's heart flutter.

"Hug time!" Creek exclaimed, pulling both Branch and Poppy into a hug. All three of their faces pressed against each other, causing yet another groan to come out of Branch. He could already tell that he was going to punch the purple troll in the face eventually. This was getting old fast.

* * *

Later that night, on a branch midway up the Troll Tree, a small light could be seen shining through the night. On this part of the tree, Branch was preparing his dinner for Poppy. It wasn't anything extraordinarily fancy, given his lack of time and supplies to prepare, but he had worked diligently to make it the perfect dinner. He set out a few small mushrooms to use as furniture. He found a couple of glowing mushrooms to surround the area with as best as he could, creating mood-lighting. Above the mushroom table, a bright pink flower – a poppy to be exact – was dangling and swaying in the gentle breeze. To be safe, Branch had made a fence-like barrier around the area to prevent them from falling off the tree. He needed to keep those safety precautions, just in case.

Just as he was starting to bring the food out of his new-mini bunker, which was a small hole carved into the tree, Poppy had arrived. She was wearing a lilac dress Satin and Chenille had made just for the occasion. The Snack Pack was just as excited, if not more so, than Poppy and Branch were for their date.

"Hi, Branch!" Poppy exclaimed, not able to contain her excitement.

Branch looked up at her, a wide, goofy grin crossing his face. His heart fluttered inside his chest. "H-Hello, Poppy." After placing the plates on the mushroom table, he dashed towards her for an embrace. She smelt sweet like strawberries. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other, and Branch led Poppy to her seat. He then seated himself, wiggling in his chair with both excitement and nerviousness. They never really had an official date before. He wasn't sure if he made the mood just right or the food perfectly. What if he forgot something?

Poppy could see the stress on Branch's face. Placing her hand on his, she smiled and muttered, "Everything's perfect, Branch."

He felt a little better.

Poppy looked down at their food, giggling to herself. "Sandwiches?"

"It's nutritious, simple to make, and all I could make given what we had," Branch informed her. He made a quick glance at their food. "And their rectangular-cut, not triangular-cut. Much safer," he decided to add.

Poppy took a bite into her sandwich and made a delighted moaning sound. "Dif if defifous!" she said through her food.

Branch chuckled at her enthusiasm.

They continued to eat their food in silence, sending each other flirtatious glances. Poppy eventually scooted her mushroom chair closer to Branch so she could keep close to him. After they finished, they began to make small talk about their day, avoiding Creek as a subject. Branch told her how well the other trolls were learning from him, while Poppy mentioned how she predicted they could possibly finish construction on the Troll Tree in a couple of weeks at the pace they were working. Then, Poppy changed topics slightly.

"So, why did you choose to eat outside?"

"I thought it'd give a better mood...and there wasn't enough room in my bunker to fit all of this," he admitted.

Poppy laughed. "What can you fit in there, anyway?"

Branch shrugged. "Not much. A bed, a couple of shelves, and not much else."

"Can I see it?"

"Not yet. I want to do some more carving until you get a look at it."

"C'mon! Just one little peak?"

Branch shook his pointer finger at her. "Nope. Not yet!" he teased, smiling.

"Okay, fine. I'll let it be a surprise." Poppy brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

Letting out one last small giggle, Branch put a hand on Poppy's cheek, causing it to flush a brighter pink than usual. He softly rubbed his hand against it, leaning closer to her face. He could feel his very own cheeks flushing a deep purple. He bit his bottom lip as he stared into her deep, glistening eyes. He could feel his heart pounding. As their noses touched, he began to rub his against hers. She rubbed back, smiling widely. He then gently planted his lips onto hers, whispering, "I love you, Poppy."

"I love you too, Branch," she whispered back, kissing his nose. It was the perfect night.


	4. The Thorn in His Side

**Well, that was more painful to write than I imagined. I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I didn't know where I really wanted to go from here, so I brainstormed all day during work today (which was good, because it was really slow and boring at work). And now I know what I'm gonna do with Creek, but I won't spoil that for you. I think it's gonna be good. :) Also, I liked the Broppy moment I wrote last chapter so much, that I decided that after this fic, I am gonna write a Broppy One Shot! So, look forward to that. I think I might only make this fic about 10 chapters or so. I'm not sure. Depends on how well I follow the "script" I wrote myself during my lunch at work today.**

 **TealBull81: I'm glad you like Branch's quirks. I hope I give him justice in this chapter and future chapters. I enjoy writing Branch.**

 **minecraft dude 1: He does have a huge ego, doesn't he? I actually recently bought some Trolls graphic novels, and there is one part where Creek is on a stage with everyone shouting his name. After I read that, I decided making him crave attention in my fic was the right move.**

 **. : Thank you so much! He's my favorite troll too! I also like keeping characters as in character as possible. That's my goal with all of my fics (unless it's an AU where they go temporarily insane. lol) Also, I appreciate the advice on my use of "cowardness". I made the changes already! Thanks so much. I write this stuff mostly at 2am, so I am pretty tired.**

 **StarlightSinger32: Thank you very much!** **I hate it when writers make happy Branch identical to Poppy. Being happy doesn't necessarily mean he wouldn't be sarcastic or a bit grumpy. I mean, where would be the fun in taking all of his good qualities away, anyway? Lol. You'll find out next chapter what Creek does to our OTP.  
**

 **Feanwen: I couldn't part with Branch's bunker. I felt like it was too much apart of him. As for the arguments, I couldn't resist those. I like to cause trouble. So pretty much all the couples I write will argue. But that's something that happens naturally in real life, so I'm hoping to add a little realism in that sense. Thank you so much for your comment!**

 **NOW ONTO THE FAN FIC! (sorry I was so wordy up here!)**

* * *

Staring at the stars, Creek allowed himself to get lost in his own thoughts as he huddled deep within his sleeping bag. The day's events did not go as well as expected. The only one in the troll community that trusted him was Poppy. Everyone else seemed to give him odd stares or muttered rude comments under their breath. And then there was the issue of Branch. He wasn't supposed to be a big part of the troll community, nor was he supposed to be close to Poppy. This changed his plan. If he wanted to gain all of that positive attention once again, he needed to get closer to Poppy. Creek glanced over at his insect friend, who was quietly cleaning his face. "What do you think, my good friend? Will Branch ever open up his heart to me?"

The beetle froze in place, eyes glued on Creek. After a few seconds had passed, the insect shook its head and continued to clean itself.

"I thought not. Branch is a threat to me..." Creek's voice trailed off as he heard laughter coming from a different part of the tree. Sitting up, he began to look around. On a branch across from his own, he could see Branch and Poppy sitting around a mushroom table. They seemed to be talking, but Creek couldn't make out what they were saying. Poppy's voice was much louder than Branch's, but the words were cluttered together. Creek narrowed his eyes in attempt to get a better view, which didn't help much. Branch touched Poppy's cheek, and they both leaned in for a kiss.

"No..." Creek whispered. "If Branch is this close to Poppy, he just might be able to convince her to kick me out of the tree." Crossing his arms, he glanced over at his beetle friend once more. "Any bright ideas?"

The bug made some clicking and squeaking noises. It then walked in a circle and plopped itself down on the branch, closing its eyelids.

Creek rolled his eyes. "Fine, you don't have to be apart of this. I'll just figure out a way to separate Branch and Poppy myself."

With the sun shining as bright as ever, the trolls began to start their morning with a cheerful song, as always. While hard at work, Branch and Poppy kept sending each other flirtatious glances. Every once in a while, a troll had to snap one of them out of it. It was just hard for them to focus with each other on their minds. After a couple of hours, they eventually kicked their minds back into reality and worked with more focus.

To Branch's surprise, however, Creek worked especially hard. He was getting along with all of the trolls, didn't do anything out of the ordinary, and even stayed positive when the other trolls just scoffed in his general direction. He almost seemed too happy to Branch. With this in mind, he decided to keep a special close eye on Creek, just to be sure. There was no way Creek came here to just help out of the goodness of his heart. He wanted something, but what?

As the day went on, much progress had been made, to the delight of the queen. Poppy made sure to make a round of telling each and every troll about how well they were doing, and to keep up the excellent work. She needed to make sure all of them were properly motivated. She even stopped to help a troll in need if they were struggling with their work. They were all delighted to have her help, and thanked her graciously. Their Troll Tree was going to be trolltastic in no time at all!

When the day had finished, and the sun was starting to set, the trolls began to pack up their work for the evening. Poppy, who was about to meet Branch and the Snack Pack for dinner, found herself bumping into Creek once more. She smiled at him, as he smiled back. "Hello there, Creek. How's everything going, so far?"

"It's alright. Not all of the trolls trust me just yet, not that I blame them. But that's okay, time heals all wounds..." Creek made an awkward laugh, running his hand through his own hair.

Poppy frowned. "Why don't you join me, Branch, and the Snack Pack for dinner? It'll be like old times."

"That sounds lovely, Poppy."

Grabbing Creek's arm, she tugged him in the direction of her group of friends. She had hoped that they wouldn't mind so much, since they all were once friends with Creek in the past. It shouldn't be too much of an adjustment for them. How bad could it possibly be?

They arrived at a large, purple pod. Inside, the entire group sat there waiting around a mushroom table. Branch sat at the end with his face buried in his hands, while everyone else kept their focus on him. As Creek and Poppy entered, they caught part of the conversation.

"Oh my hair, did you guys actually kiss?" Satin said with much glee.

"Was it romantic?" Chenille giggled.

"What kind of food did you make for her?" Biggie questioned, squeezing Mr. Dinkles in his arms.

"Yes, yes, and sandwiches," Poppy answered, grabbing everyone's attention. Branch sunk into his seat, cheeks flushing a bright purple.

"Poppy!" the Snack Pack exclaimed, ignoring Creek.

Poppy waved and smiled as she and Creek seated themselves at the table. She scooted herself close to Branch, rubbing his back to comfort him. She realized he was still getting used to social situations. This much attention probably wasn''t doing him any good.

"You made her sandwiches?" Cooper asked, just registering Poppy had answered Biggie's question.

"It's all I had," Branch quickly grumbled, folding his arms onto the table and squishing his face inside.

Leaning close to his side, Poppy wrapped an arm around him. She looked up at the group and spoke up, trying to change the conversation. "So what everyone make for our dinner?" Reaching into her own hair, she pulled out a basket full of various candied treats. "I didn't have time to cook, so this is all I could bring. Sorry, guys."

"I brought cupcakes!" Cooper exclaimed.

"And Mr. Dinkles and I brought ice cream!" Biggie added.

"I guess it's a good think I made pizza," DJ Suki said, pulling it out from the kitchen and plopping it onto the table.

"Anybody want lemonade?" Guy Diamond asked, holding the container high in the air for everyone to see. Most of everyone picked up their glasses in front of them for the refreshment. Branch nudged the glass with his elbows for Guy to fill. Poppy giggled slightly. Creek's glass, on the other hand, didn't get filled.

"Um, Guy, you forgot to fill my glass," Creek said, wiggling his empty glass in his hand. He was ignored.

"Here you go, Creek," Poppy muttered, pouring his glass for him. Branch groaned.

The next hour or so went on in a similar fashion. Someone would say or do something to involve the group, he would get ignored, and Branch would groan. It was a pattern Creek did not want to get used to. So, in order to spice things up a bit, he tried starting his own conversations, with little to no affect. Poppy and Branch's groans would be the only response he would get. The rest of the Snack Pack chose to pretend he didn't exist. Finally fed up with all of this negative attention, Creek got up and left without saying a word.

"Finally," Branch said, getting elbowed by Poppy. "What? We were all thinking it?"

"Guys, I'm surprised at you. Creek was once our friend, and he seems to mean well this time. Just give him a second chance," Poppy lectured, bringing her hands to her hips, still sitting in the chair.

"Well, it's not that easy," Smidge admitted.

"Yeah, he stabbed us in the back, Poppy. Trust just doesn't grow overnight. Especially not after that," DJ Suki added.

"But he came back and apologized. He made one bad decision and is trying to make up for it. I'm only asking you guys to give him a chance to show that he means it," Poppy continued.

"I guess it can't hurt to give him a chance," Cooper said.

Fuzzbert wiggled in his seat.

"Yeah, if Poppy wants to give him a second chance, then maybe we can at least give it a shot, right Mr. Dinkles?" Biggie looked at the worm in his arms, receiving a 'mew' as a response.

"Yeah, well do you know what I think?" Branch said with a nasty tone, getting elbowed once more by Poppy. "Ow, would you stop doing that?"

"Just give him a chance, Branch. I know you and Creek never got along in the past, but at least try to get along with him...for me." Poppy fluttered her eyes at Branch as she said this.

Branch sighed. "Fine. I'll try. But be careful, everyone. I still feel like he's up to something, so don't trust him _too much."_


	5. Curiosity, Anger, and Good Old-Fashioned

**I'll have you know, I sent a couple of quotes from this chapter to my boyfriend, and he told me to stop this madness before innocents get hurt. On another note, I apologize if Branch and Creek are a little ooc in this chapter. I feel like I didn't write them correctly, somehow. But oh well. This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far! So hurray for that! This chapter made me almost cry towards the end, so get some tissues! I added some scenes in here I didn't think I was gonna add. So hurray? I hope I didn't ruin this fic for anyone with this chapter. Don't hurt me. *holds up shields* And I'm sorry** **TAPDANCING GIRAF (if you're still reading) if I ruined Creek for you. *hides some more*  
**

 **Feanwen: This is it. Get ready to see what Creek does.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **i . love . an . idiot: Let me know how I did with the characterizations here. I feel like I'm slacking in this chapter. But again, I wrote this with lack of sleep/late at night.**

 **I love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! And if you want to cry like a baby like I wanted to, I was listening to "Creep" by Radiohead while writing this chapter! Enjoy your feelings!**

* * *

Branch took it as his responsibility to keep an eye on Creek. During the day, when they would work on construction of the tree, Branch had made sure to stick by the purple troll's side. In the evening, he would stealthily follow Creek to his little camp and watch him. At night, he would spy on him from his little branch with binoculars. After the third or forth day, Poppy was growing concerned. She thought Branch would get over it after the first two days, since Creek was doing nothing wrong. He would joke with the other trolls, help them in any way he could, and even share meals with them. It was just like the good old days. But Branch seemed determined to find something wrong with Creek.

But little did she know, when no other troll was in sight, that was when Creek put himself in the spotlight for Branch. Casually, he would always approach the newly-happy troll with a smile on his face. As if they were old friends, Creek would ask him how he was doing or how his day was – the basic greeting routine. As always, Branch would grumble his way through the questions. And that''s when Creek would throw in a new one.

"How exactly _did_ you become happy? You're the grumpiest troll I know. How exactly does that work?"

Uncomfortably, Branch would answer, "Poppy showed me how to be happy. Goodbye."

"But you don't seem...happy to me. I can still feel the negative vibrations coming off of you."

"I said, 'goodbye'."

Each time there would be a new question, which would anger Branch more and more as they came. It took all of his will to just walk away. Branch had never liked Creek, and he was beginning to remember why. The purple troll was always in his face. Always.

"How did you and Poppy become such a loving pair? Did you lose a bet?"

Both uncomfortable and angered by this question, Branch just turned his face away from Creek. His face flushed at the idea of anyone catching wind of how long he had feelings for Poppy. It was long before he found his colors, and even before Chef had found them during the 20th Anniversary party. Poppy didn't even know. But at the same time, his face grimaced at the idea of Creek asking him these questions – and even having the gall to ask if he lost a bet for that matter. It boiled his skin to even hear such words escape the purple troll's mouth.

"Oh, I see. Poppy must've latched herself onto you after she realized I was selling you out. The poor thing."

Clenching his teeth, Branch growled, "Creek, stop it. Now!"

"I'm only asking a few harmless questions, that's all," Creek calmly stated, patting Branch on the shoulder.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Clenching his fists, Branch stomped his way back to the Troll Tree. He hid in his bunker until the anger had left his body.

With a new question coming every day, Branch wasn't sure how much more he could take without exploding. He knew this was going to end in only one way: with his fist embedded in Creek's face. Still, he managed to make it through the week without doing so. The Troll Tree had made great progress. Each and every troll had a home and a place to sleep at this point, even Creek. They each had their own furniture, the party area had been set up, and even a daycare was set in place. Work during the day wasn't as exhilarating as it once was, giving Creek more roam-around time.

One morning, while Creek was enjoying brunch with the fashion twins, Creek hid himself behind the leaves of the tree, holding binoculars to view into their pod. They seemed to be having a good time, laughing as they ate their food that Branch was unfamiliar with.

"Branch!" Poppy yelled, grabbing his attention and almost throwing him off balance.

"Geez, Poppy, don't sneak up on me like that," he flatly said, climbing his way back down to the main part of the branch.

"Branch, you're obsessed. Please just leave Creek alone. He's just having brunch."

Brushing himself off, he kept his gaze at the pink troll. "But what if something happens while I'm not there? Who will be able to protect Satin and Chenille if Creek decides to abduct or harm them? I need to figure out what his devious master plan is."

Poppy raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms at her chest. "His devious plan of having brunch? What's he gonna do, kill them with his delicious food?"

"Poison is a thing," Branch pointed out. "And he could always force feed them, causing them to overeat and have their stomachs implode."

"Really, Branch?"

Branch nodded. "You can't take these things lightly."

Signing heavily, Poppy grabbed the troll by his shoulders. "This needs to stop. You barely sleep, you're starting to overthink everything, and I never get to see my Branch anymore!" She quivered her lip towards the end of her complaint.

Branch relaxed himself, staring into Poppy's magenta eyes. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest. With all this obsessing over Creek, he had forgotten how much he missed gazing into those deep, pink pools. "Maybe..." he muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Maybe the stomachs imploding isn't _that_ likely to happen."

"That's better," Poppy cooed, rubbing a hand against Branch's right cheek. She kissed him on the nose, and he flushed a bright purple. He was glowing. "Would you like to join me in some brunch ourselves?"

"Sure," he answered, giving her a goofy grin.

After spending the rest of his day with Poppy, Branch felt a little lighter and a little more positive. His heart felt like it could soar. Thoughts of Creek's devious plan didn't even dare to seep in on this happy high he was feeling. The only thoughts that wrapped themselves around him were those of Poppy. When they finished brunch, he helped her with her queenly duties. She had made sure the trolls were settling into their new homes, checked in on some of public pods being placed in the tree, and helped any troll in need. Branch didn't say much while Poppy did her work, but he found that he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He watched as she did her thing, which went unnoticed by Poppy.

At some point during their day, they reached a painting studio that Harper had set up for other trolls to have fun in. Harper was the artist of the trolls, always being drenched from head to toe in paint. It didn't seem to bother her, though, as she always seemed to be ready to paint – usually with her hair. As the couple entered the pod, they were greeted by Harper's warm smile. Every inch of the walls were covered in various paintings, most of which were done by Harper herself. In the center of the room sad a few easels with blank canvases propped on them. A small table sat next to each one, ready for an inspiring troll to let their creativity flow.

"How's everything going?" Poppy asked, amazed with how much had been put together already.

"I just finished setting everything up," Harper replied, placing a few paint jars on a shelf against the wall. "I'm now officially open for business, if you two want to relax and create some beautiful art."

"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Poppy exclaimed, nudging Branch on the arm.

Branch felt a small smile curve against his cheeks. "Okay, I'll do it. But don't expect any masterpieces. I've never painted anything before."

"Don't worry, Branch. All art is beautiful," Harper said enthusiastically over her shoulder as she pulled a few paint brushes out from a nearby drawer. She then crossed the room and handed the brushes to the couple. "All of the paint is over there on that shelf." She pointed back at the wall she just came from. "Feel free to grab whatever you want, and paint whatever your heart feels passion to create!"

Poppy and Branch smirked at each other as they dashed for the paints. They each had an idea in mind, but chose not to share. Eagerly the two went to their paintings, every once in a while peaking over their canvas to look at each other. The couple shared a small chuckled when this happened. As they brushed their creativity to life, a troll poked his head into the pod, announcing his presence.

"Namaste! How are you this fine afternoon, Harper?"

Branch snapped his paintbrush in two. Why in the hair was _he_ here?

"Hello, Creek. Did you want to paint, as well?" Harper was already trying to grabs some more paintbrushes for the purple troll.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I just thought I'd pop in to see how you were doing." Creek walked over to Poppy, admiring her work. He booped her on the nose, causing Branch to snort in his general direction while Poppy giggled. "My, my, my! What an adorable painting, love. You certainly did capture Branch's _better_ qualities."

 _What was that supposed to mean?!_ Branch thought to himself. As Creek continued to compliment Poppy's work of art, and getting dangerously close to her for that matter, Branch took the half of the paintbrush he had and began jab splotches of paint onto the canvas. His eyes narrowed as he watched the two. His teeth began to grind themselves together as he maliciously painted. "Alright, you've seen her painting already!" he barked over his canvas.

"Branch, he was just complimenting it," Poppy piped up, defensively "What's gotten into you?"

Branch threw the remainder of his paintbrush onto the ground, causing Harper to gasp in the background. Stomping his way over to Creek, he clenched his fists tight. "Why are you really here?!" Branch growled, his face inches away from Creek's.

With a wide smile stretched across his face, Creek leaned close to Branch's ear, speaking so softly that Poppy couldn't even hear him. "To show Poppy you're not the troll she needs in her life."

Branch's eyes widened, taking a step back. He could feel rage filling his entire body. It boiled his skin, making resistance near impossible. And so, impulsively he lunged himself at the smug-looking troll in front of him, knocking him to the ground. He raised a fist and threw it as hard as his little troll arms could at that no-good jerk's face!

"BRANCH!" Poppy screamed, shoving him off of Creek. "What in the _hair_ are you _doing_?!"

"I finally know what that little creep is up to!" Branch screamed back, pointing an accusing finger at the purple troll.

"What?! Saying nice things about my painting?! Newsflash, Branch! A lot of trolls compliment others! It's apart of being a troll!"

"No, he wants to break us apart! He probably wants you all to himself!"

For a moment, Poppy stared at Branch with her mouth ajar. "Branch," she grumbled, "why would he do that? That makes _no_ sense at all."

"Well, maybe he still has feelings for you."

Poppy glanced at Creek. He was still on the ground, holding his cheek with one hand, while the other propped himself into a sitting position. With wide eyes, he watched the two of them argue. "Branch, just go. I need some time to myself..." she finally uttered, not daring to even look at Branch.

"Fine, whatever," Branch grumbled, snatching his painting off of the canvas and throwing it on the ground. "It's not like you ever listened to my warnings in the past. Why would you listen now?" With a loud thump to his steps, he marched out of the pod.

Poppy could feel her heart ache with each thump from his stomps. Tears tried to escape her eyelids, but she held them back, trying to be strong. Slowly, she moved over to Creek, helping him off the ground. "Are you okay?" she glumly muttered.

"The question is, are you okay, Poppy?" He lifted her chin up so she'd look him in the eyes. She turned her face away. With a sad face, Creek embraced Poppy in a warm hug, patting her on the back. "Don't worry, love. Everything will be alright. Some folks just don't want to be happy, even when they do have their colors."

Poppy gasped a little, staring into the distance. Was she too pushy on Branch? Did he just not take to adjusting to troll life? With a little guilt in her heart, she let tears flow down her cheeks.

As Creek comforted Poppy, Harper walked over to the canvas Branch had thrown at the ground. Carefully pealing it off the ground, she analyzed the painting. It had a rough outline of Poppy's face, with traces of small details beginning to show. It was fairly close to the real thing. Underneath it, however, was a crude painting of Creek inside the mouth of a giant spider. She let her gaze stare off into the direction Branch had left, frowning. What was happening?


	6. What the Hair is Wrong With Me?

**I may have had half of this chapter written yesterday when I posted chapter 5. I'm getting really excited, you guys! I also hope you like my interpretations of Harper and Suki here. I hope this doesn't feel too rushed. I actually do think this will end with about ten chapters, holy crap! I'm really bad at making super long stories! Haha!  
**

 **minecraft dude 1: I did put a lot of work into that last chapter. It took me a few days to write. I have a feeling you will hate Creek just as much in this chapter.**

 **SkyZoneKiller: Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **i . love. an . idiot: Thank you so much for your review. I feel a little better about my characterization now. I always get nervous I might drift off. I hope this chapter eases your fear for Branch.**

 **Kennedy Jones: Thank you so much! You'll get to find out what happens next right now!**

 **Aaaaaand, here we go!**

* * *

Sitting at a table in his mini bunker, Branch shuffled through some of his old invitations Poppy had sent him. He had hoped that their cheerful demeanor would at least crack a smile on his face, but to no avail. The blue troll knew he messed up, and quite horridly at that. Why did he hate Creek so much? Why did he allow his anger to get the better of him? Maybe Poppy was right, it would be silly for Creek to just break their bond apart. What purpose would Creek have for that? It made no rational sense. What could he possibly gain?

Letting the invitations fall to the onto the table, Branch got up and moved to the backside of his bunker. On the ground laid a few carving tools. The blue troll picked one up and began carving more into the wall, shaving away a little big at a time. It's all he knew to do when he was feeling glum, at least when Poppy wasn't around to lift his spirits. With a heavy sigh, Branch stopped, a sliver of wood half shaven off. That's all he knew to do. He kept to himself in his little bunker, while other trolls spilled out their issues to other trolls. Maybe that was his problem: he didn't know how to be a troll anymore. He needed to stop reverting back to his old habits. Dropping the carving tool, Branch sluggishly pushed his way to his front door.

"Well, I guess it's time I act like a troll."

Loud knocks echoed throughout DJ Suki's pod, causing both her and Guy Diamond to jump onto their feet. A notebook rested at their feet, filled with notes for the next party they were planning together. Whipping their heads towards the door, both of them managed to let out a, "Come in."

Branch entered through the door, quickly seating himself at the closest chair. DJ Suki and Guy Diamond both exchanged glances as Branch stared at his feet on the ground. "Is...everything okay?" Suki finally asked after a moment of silence passed between them.

Branch shook his head, not even daring to face it towards them. Slowly, he pulled his knees to his chest, resting his toes against the edge of the chair. His arms coiled around his legs as he rested his chin between his knees. "I'm here..." Branch muttered, his voice trailing off. He shut his eyelids tight. "To talk about feelings."

Guy Diamond let out a dramatic gasp.

Furrowing her brow, Suki scooted herself closer to Branch. Feelings was something he had never been open about, at least not to anyone that wasn't Poppy. If he wasn't confronting her about it, then it had to be serious. "So...What's wrong?" Suki eyed him carefully.

Branch buried his face further into his knees. Would they even believe him? Everyone seemed to be opening up to Creek now, so maybe coming here was a mistake. They knew Creek better than they knew him, so what would stop them from just falling back into their old routine of not taking his warnings seriously. He shook his head. No, he couldn't think that way. If he wanted to be a troll, he had to try to open himself up to others, even if they didn't understand. Lifting his head, he softly spoke, "I...may have punched Creek today."

Suki didn't seem too surprised. "Why?"

"I figured out his plan. He wants to destroy the bond Poppy and I share, for whatever reason." Once again, Branch buried his face into his knees.

After another exchange of glances between Suki and Guy, the two trolls pushed themselves even closer to Branch – within hugging distance. "And you know this, how?" Guy asked, hugging himself.

"I got suspicious when he kept asking me questions about how I became happy, or how Poppy and I became a couple..." Branch big his lip, hesitant about uttering his next few words. "...but then he told me today that he was trying to show Poppy that _I_ wasn't the troll she needed in her life."

In unison, Guy and Suki let out a gasp.

"I knew it!" Suki burst, standing high above the other two.

Branch glanced up at her, arching a brow. "What?"

"I told Creek not to stab us in the back when he first got here. I _knew_ there was a reason he was here!"

Branch gawked at her. "Wh-...Why didn't you say anything to me? I thought I was the only one that didn't trust Creek!"

Suki rubbed her arm as she looked away from him ashamed. "I was hoping I was wrong...I decided to give him a second chance, just for Poppy."

Branch rolled his eyes, finally pushing his knees away from his face and in a regular sitting position. "If you have a bad feeling in your gut, just listen to it next time. It'll save us the hassle of dealing with this."

Suki gave an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Does Poppy know you punched Creek?" Guy piped up.

"Yes," Branch sunk in his seat. What was he going to do? Poppy wouldn't listen to him now, not after he made himself look like a complete jerk. He dropped his face into his hands. "She was there," he muttered.

"Yikes!" Guy exclaimed.

"Bad timing, Branch," Suki added.

Pealing his face away from his hands, Branch twirled his face at them, wide-eyed. "You think so, Suki? I would've never guessed. Thank you!"

Suki narrowed her eyes at Branch. "And there's the sarcasm."

Branch turned away from them. A moment of silence passed between the three of them, until Branch let out a small huff. "I seriously doubt Poppy wants to talk to me ever again. I messed up."

As if planned out, Guy and Suki moved towards Branch in unison and encased him in a group hug. The blue troll let a small smile cross his face as glitter fell down his face from Guy Diamond's glittery skin. They may have not been his friends, but Branch was starting to warm up to these two. It felt...oddly nice to be able to open up to more than just Poppy. Just maybe he could get used to being a real troll once more. "Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome!" they responded in unison.

"I'm gonna talk to Poppy for you," Suki announced, pulling herself away from the hug.

"And I'll help you figure out what to say to her," Guy added.

Branch looked at them with worry. "I can do this myself."

"No, we're your _friends_ , and friends always help each other. Besides, Poppy may need to hear this from more than one troll." She winked at Branch, who smiled back.

"Thank you."

Just outside her pod, Poppy sat on a branch, dangling her legs. Beside her, Creek sat there with a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. With a heavy sigh, the pink troll dwindled on thoughts from earlier. Why had Branch lunged at Creek? Was he jealous? _Maybe that's it_ , she thought to herself. _Creek's been giving me a lot of attention. Maybe Branch is misreading what's going on between them._ Wiping a tear from her eye, Poppy let a small smile curve on her cheeks. "I...I think Branch is jealous."

Creek faced her. "What?"

Poppy let out a small giggle. "Branch must've saw us getting close again and thought there was something going on between us." She giggled some more. Creek couldn't tell if she was actually happy, or just laughing to hide her sorrow. "I should tell him that we're just friends. That should make him feel better."

Creek shook his head. "I don't think that's it, Poppy. Branch doesn't seem like the jealous type. And even if he were, that wouldn't be a good thing. He might attack Cooper for being too close of a friend to you next."

Poppy frowned. "I guess you have a point..." She watched her feet as she kicked them back and forth. What was she going to do? Could she even make Branch a happier troll? Was that even possible? All she wanted was for him to be happy, but even his colorful self wasn't all that happy. Did all those years of being gray really prevent him from becoming truly happy once more?

"Poppy, I'm going to be honest," Creek said carefully. "I've noticed you and Branch fight a lot. I'm not sure if your auras are...synchronized. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

Poppy nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess we really are an odd match..."

"And odd match indeed. But Poppy," he lifted her chin towards his face, "I'm afraid that your pieces don't fit together. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks..."

A loud voice cleared itself from behind them. Both turning around together, they found Harper, who was holding a painting to her chest. She seemed a bit concerned. "Um, Poppy? Can I speak to you... _alone_?"

With a slight nod, Poppy stood herself up. "You should go, Creek. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure? I can wait out here, while you two talk inside your pod."

"I'm sure. Just go back to your pod. We can talk later."

As Creek headed towards his own pod, Poppy gestured for Harper to head into her pod. Once inside, the two trolls sat on the couch next to each other. Harper fidgeted the painting in her arms, the side with paint on it facing her own chest. She seemed a bit uneasy. "What's going on, Harper? Is everything alright?"

"Poppy...I think Branch had his reasons for getting violent earlier..." The smaller troll glanced down at the canvas, still hiding its face from the world.

Taken aback, the pink troll became speechless. Her words became lost in her mind. She tried to speak, but instead her mouth hung ajar.

"This is what Branch painted today," Harper said, revealing the painting to her queen.

Poppy's hand began to stroke the unfinished painting of her own face. She could tell Branch was putting a lot of effort to capture her beauty. It struck her by surprise, and gave her warm, fuzzy feelings. But then her hand traced over to the crude, splotches of paint. Carefully, her fingers traced the purple splotch resembling Creek. Did Branch really hate Creek this much?

"I never thought I'd see Branch paint his feelings," Harper admitted out loud. "But I can tell he has some pent up rage. I've never seen a troll use so much crude splotching before. Has he talked to you about his feelings towards Creek, other than what he mentioned earlier?"

Poppy bit her lip. "I mean, he did tell me he didn't trust Creek and suspected he was up to something."

Harper nodded her head, facing Poppy. "You need to sit down and have a long talk with him. Listen to what he has to say. I think you need to take what he says more seriously. I mean, did you hear what Creek was telling you earlier? It sounded like he didn't want the two of you together to me."

Poppy gasped. "How long did you listen in on us?"

"Long enough."

Suddenly, a loud banging came from Poppy's door. The two trolls immediately shot glances at the door, as if the door would tell them who was on the other side. And oddly enough, it sort of did.

"Poppy, It's Suki! We need to talk!"

Poppy glanced at Harper, who nodded in agreement. "Come in, Suki!" Poppy hollered back.

Slamming the door open, Suki charged in, grabbing Poppy by the shoulders. "You need to listen to Branch! Go talk to him!"

Harper and Poppy giggled slightly. "We already agreed I should talk to him," Poppy explained.

"Oh, well...Go do that thing. Branch is really upset over this. I think Branch is right; Creek really is up to something. Just listen to him, alright? I'd hate to see Creek ruin the perfect relationship you guys had."

"I will, Suki. I'll make things right again. I promise."

"You better. I already started picking out cool songs to play at your guys' wedding!"

Poppy blushed. "Suki, we've only been dating for a few weeks!"

"And yet, we all can hear those wedding bells."


	7. Stand By Me

**The chapter I've been wanting to write for the past week is finally here! I suggest that you guys listen to "Stand By Me" by Ben E. King while you read this chapter! I listened to it on repeat while I wrote it! Haha! Gosh, I need to go to sleep soon! I have to wake up in five hours for work! Oopsie!  
**

 **Feanwen: I'm not sure why, but I really like Suki a lot, and I felt that she would be the best support for Branch out of all of the Snack Pack. And I decided to add Guy there because...well...I'm not sure. I just felt someone else needed to be there!**

 **i . love . an . idiot: Thank you very much! There isn't a lot of a sarcastic Branch in this chapter, but I think you will still like it. :)**

 **moonlightdreamer1: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **And on with the Broppy!**

* * *

"Branch? Where are you?" Poppy called out, circling the Troll Tree. She had searched for him in his bunker, expecting that to be the first place he'd go, only to find it empty. With a frown, she continued to search other areas of the tree she expected him to be in, with the same results following. Her search eventually led to to searching on the outskirts of the tree. Maybe he needed to get away from the trolls for a little bit. Eventually, she stumbled across a sign sitting on top of a rock she hadn't noticed before. Curious, she approached and read the sign: _Sit Here_. As if the note were directed towards her, she obeyed, sitting the sign in her lap.

"Oh, Branch, where are you?" she muttered, eyes scanning the area. Had she really upset him this much? Poppy didn't want to think about what kind of pain his heart could be in. He was sensitive, but wouldn't admit to it. She should've known better than to disagree with him so quickly. He needed someone to at least listen to him, and she wasn't there for him when he needed her most. With a deep breath, Poppy moved her gaze to the sky. She needed to think positive. She didn't listen before, but here she was, ready to hear him out and make everything better. The world wasn't cupcakes and rainbows, as he had told her countless times in the past, but she was ready to decorate the darkness with cupcakes of her own. She needed to turn this horrid situation into something good and happy again. She would right her wrong.

As she continued to keep her focus on the night sky, she could hear soft humming faintly in the distance. She payed no attention to it, however, as she figured it could be one of the passing-by bergens. Instead, her focus was on the moon, shining bold and bright for all to see. It made the world around her glow, bringing a small smile to her face. It was beautiful. The humming grew louder, quickly turning itself into a singing beat.

" _Bumbumbum bum. Bumbumbum bum. Bumbumbum bum..._ "

Poppy glanced over her shoulder, finding a living flower singing the beat to her. Some more, similar flowers began to spring out of the ground, creating the same beat. A toad-like creature hopped onto a nearby rock, humming along. Raising her brow, she watched as the greenery around her came to life in a song.

" _Bumbumbum bum. Bumbumbum bum. Bumbumbum bum._ "

Suddenly, from behind her, she could hear a familiar voice beginning to sing. " _When the night, has come,_ " the voice sang. It caused her to jump in her seat, darting a glance in it's direction. Branch stood behind her, opening his arms wide to gesture at the land around him. " _And the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we'll see,_ " he continued as he gestured at the bright moon.

Poppy smiled as he continued to approach her. She hadn't noticed how well the moonlight complimented his complexion. It glistened against his skin in a way that made her heart race. The glitter-freckles on his cheeks sparkled as well, making them shine brighter than ever before. It was as if the world around them was a stage, and he was in the spotlight. All of her worries began to fade away as his sweet melody continued.

" _No, I won't be afraid. No, I won't be afraid._ _Just as long as you stand. Stand by me."_ Branch was standing in front of Poppy now, holding out a hand for her to hold. Gently, she grabbed it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. " _So, Poppy, Poppy. Stand by me. Oh, stand by me. Oh stand, stand by me. Stand by me._ "

His song stopped, causing the greenery around them to stop their beats and humming. The two trolls held hands as they gazed into each others' eyes. Silence drifted between the two of them, each eager to say something, but having no words to share. The greenery watched in awe as they waited for words to be exchanged. It wasn't until Branch inhaled deeply for the silence to be broken. "Poppy...will you forgive me for upsetting you and stand by my side? I want to be a better troll, but you have to give me time."

Poppy smiled. "Branch, I forgive you. And...I want you to tell me what you think Creek is doing. I'm willing to listen."

Surprised, Branch stared at her for a moment, hesitantly. "You...you do realize I won't have anything nice to say about him, right?"

"I don't care," she said, pulling the blue troll closer to her. "We're a team. If you think something's up with him, I will listen to you. Creek has betrayed us before, and I shouldn't stay blind to your warnings – not anymore."

A wide smile crossed his face. She really wanted to listen to him, even if it was bad. It relieved him that he didn't break their bond that they shared. She still loved him, even though he lost his temper. She saw past his flaws and tried to make him happy. With a deep breath, Branch gazed deep into Poppy's eyes with one thought in mind: he was the luckiest troll ever. "Thank you," he muttered.

With a gentle stroke to his cheek, Poppy softly cooed back, "You're welcome."

It brought a warm feeling to his heart.

"So, why do you think Creek is trying to break us apart?" Poppy asked, breaking their sweet moment.

Shaking his head, Branch brought himself back into reality. "Um, it was something Creek had said to me. A couple of things, actually."

"Oh?" Poppy cocked her head. "Like what?"

"Well, he kept asking me about how we became a couple," Branch began. "And not in a nice way. He actually suggested that we became a couple because I lost a bet or something."

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Branch said, throwing his hands dramatically in the air. "And then he said something to me just before I attacked him earlier..." He grew quiet as he turned away from her. Although she forgave him, he felt ashamed for losing control of himself in front of her.

"What did he say?" Poppy softly asked, cupping his cheeks with her hands. Slowly, she pulled his face back towards hers. Her eyes widened as he looked into her eyes.

"He said, um..." Branch's voice drifted again. "He said that he was trying to show you that I wasn't the troll you needed in your life..."

Bewildered, Poppy's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I guess he wants me out of the way, so he can be with you or something. That's all I can think of."

Branch could count on a single hand how many times he had seen Poppy grow angry. This was one of those time. Her magenta eyes flared up, almost appearing a shade of red now. Her hands formed into fists as she threw them around and let out a scream of anger.

"I'm sorry, Branch, but if that little no-good grape thinks he can mess with my boyfriend and get away with it- Oh boy, is _he_ wrong!"

With a small chuckled, Branch put his arms on Poppy's shoulders, relaxing them. "Okay, Poppy. As much as I'd love to see you pulverize him, I think you should relax...for now."

Taking a deep breath, Poppy huffed an, "Okay!"

Branch moved his hands from her shoulders to around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Poppy's muscles relaxed even more as they shared an embrace. It was warm and everything Branch could ever want. Poppy gave him hope and happiness, even when he couldn't find them in a situation. She pulled away the curtain, revealing their secret hiding place. Branch hoped for a brighter future, one without Creek's threats to their relationship. He found happiness in Poppy's presence, and with the closeness of their bodies. Finally pulling away, the pink troll pressed her lips against his, causing his cheeks to flush.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Poppy exclaimed with glee, pulling a box out of her hair. "I have a present for you."

Branch arched a brow, pulling a smirk against his cheek. "What is it?"

"I'm not telling!" she teased, shoving the box into his hands. "Open it!"

As he laughed a little, he opened the box to find the last thing he expected: a hug time bracelet. He just stared at it, unable to speak. He hadn't had one in years. Although every other troll had one, it felt like a foreign object to him. Slowly he picked it up, stroking the band with his thumb. It was a brilliant deep blue, complimenting his complexion.

"I'm sorry, was it too soon?" Poppy asked with a worried tone to her voice.

At the same time, the hug time bracelet in his hand went off with Poppy's, revealing a glowing cyan flower. With a broken voice, Branch burst out, "No, it's perfect. Thank you, Poppy." He held back his tears as memories of the last time he owned one flew through his mind. It was the day he lost his grandma. Although he was happy again, he still hadn't gotten over the pain it caused him. Finally, without warning, the tears began to drip down his cheek.

"Oh no, it was too soon!" Poppy exclaimed, quickly wiping away his tears with her hands.

Branch shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He pulled her into another hug. "I love you, Poppy."

Poppy smiled. "I love you too. And don't worry, I'll stand by you, always."


	8. Who's the Changed Troll

**So I just realized the full title for Chapter 5 didn't show up, because it's too long. Good job, me. For those that are curious, it's full title is "Curiosity, Anger, and Good Old-Fashioned Violence." So there. This chapter was very difficult for me to name, and I'm not sure why. Also, I may have put my feelings towards Creek in Poppy for this chapter, so I hope she doesn't sound too ridiculous. Haha. This chapter is probably a little shorter than I would've liked, but I don't want to put too much in one chapter. I'm not sure why. Anyway, I'm getting sad. There's only two more chapters left for this fic! I have them both planned out! I had my sister and her boyfriend make a vote on which fic I should write next (I have three ideas, two of which are oneshots). They are all Trolls related, so you guys can look forward to that if you enjoy my writing.  
**

 **Neomoon585: I'm glad you loved that last chapter! I'll be honest, it was my favorite to write! :)**

 **Fan Afictionate: Well, you'll get to find out how much trouble Creek is in this chapter.**

 **ABBA1906: Yep! Poppy is finally opening her eyes!**

 **InBetweenWithAFadingDream:** **I'm glad you love the direction this is going in! Hopefully you'll continue to. I may have a surprise coming up in a future chapter. ;)**

 **i . love . an . idiot: Yay! Hug Time!**

 **dragonrider1234: Nooo! Don't be dead! Haha! Anyway, here's more for you to read!**

 **minecraftdude1: Haha! It's okay, I understand! I usually am pretty busy myself, which is why I usually write my fan fictions super late at night!**

 **And now, without further ado, the next chapter!**

* * *

With a skip to her step, and a spring in her heart, Poppy glided through the Troll Tree. A wide, cheerful smile curled on her face, while a soft humming escaped her lips. Today was going to be a good day, and she wanted all of the trolls to know. They all greeted her with a smile or a wave as she passed, some offering generic remarks of 'good morning'. Thoughts of last night's events coiled itself around her brain, granting her a bolt of a happy-high. She was determined to not let this feeling escape _too_ quickly.

"Ah, good morning, Poppy. Sleep well?" an all-too-familiar voice offered.

And then her happy-high slipped away from her fingertips. "Hello, Creek," she greeted back, hiding very well that she had lost her jolt of positive energy. "I slept fine."

"That's always good to hear. I told you things would work themselves out," Creek chirped, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Poppy brushed it off, trying not to look directly into Creek's eyes in a not-so-obvious manner. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, and yet as queen she didn't want to cause a scene. She was emotional and angry, but her fellow trolls needed to see her as a strong leader. She was better than stooping to his level...in front of them. So, with a small, forced smile, Poppy uttered, "Can we talk in private? I'd like to speak with you...alone."

"Certainly," Creek agreed, leading them to his own pod. It was a mixture of purples, greens, and blues intertwined with one another. Inside, the floor was blanketed in purple, having very few furniture rest themselves on top of it. It had a very close resemblance to his old pod back in the Troll Village – minus a few pieces of furniture of course. Clutching both of Poppy's hands with his own, he led her to his couch, allowing them both to take a seat. Rubbing the top of her hands with his thumbs, Creek eyed her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"You," she growled. The pit of anger in her stomach boiled as her mind fed the fire with Branch's words: ' _He said that he was trying to show you that I wasn't the troll you needed in your life...'_ The fowl words echoed in her mind, the flames rising ever higher. It left a taste of disgust in her mouth.

"Me?!" Creek responded in surprise, his voice raising a few octaves higher than usual. "What did I do?"

Pulling her hands away from Creek, she turned her head slightly. She had never felt so angry in her life. "You betrayed me," she growled. "I know what you've been trying to do to my relationship with Branch."

Creek gasped in surprise. He needed to act fast and smart if he wanted Poppy to stay on his side. "I haven't done anything, Poppy. I have no idea what you're talking about, honestly!"

Poppy threw her face at Creek's, their noses almost touching. She narrowed her eyes at him, fire burning with fury inside them. "Don't. Lie. To. Me."

Swallowing hard, Creek scooted himself away from the pink troll. "I really don't know what you're talking about. What do you think is happening?"

"Where do I begin?" Poppy huffed in anger. "You've been harassing Branch, provoked him into attacking you yesterday, and to top it all off, you're trying to manipulate me into ending my relationship with him!" Tears tried to escape her eyes as she yelled at the purple troll, but she held them back with all her strength.

"I-..." Creek was speechless. What could he say? She had it all figured out. It would take a miracle and some careful wording to get himself out of this mess. "What makes you believe all of this is even true?"

"Branch told me everything!"

"How is his word more valuable than that of my own? What if _he's_ the one trying to manipulate you into hating me? After all, Branch was never really fond of me."

Poppy was taken aback for a moment, unprepared for a thought out argument back. "Branch would never do that," she said softly. "Branch may have been grouchy in the past, but he was never manipulative. _You,_ however, don't have a clean history of back-stabbing."

Creek sighed. "I told you, I feel ashamed for what I've done. I'm only trying to redeem myself for my selfish actions. Branch just doesn't want to see that I am a changed troll. He may have colors now, but he hasn't changed at all."

"You're not a changed troll," Poppy snarled, to Creek's surprise. "Branch just got his colors back, after at least twenty years of being gray. And do you know what he's done since then? He's learned to open himself up. He's learned that he doesn't have to be paranoid all the time, although he is still adjusting. Branch is growing as a troll."

"Those are only minor changes, love. Branch still displays much negativity."

Poppy pointed an accusing finger at the purple troll. "You keep your mouth shut. I'm not finished!"

Creek covered his mouth with one hand, giving her a thumbs up with the other.

"And before Branch got his colors back, do you know what he did with his paranoia? He _warned_ us about Bergens, because he _cared_ for us! All you did is sell us out the second you got the chance! Yes, you communicated with us, participated in parties and social events...but the second you were in danger, you sold us out! Did you ever really care about us?"

Creek was silent.

"You haven't changed," Poppy scoffed. "You only care about yourself." Standing up, Poppy headed towards the door. She stopped at the doorway, glancing over her shoulder. "We're throwing a party tonight to celebrate the completion of the Troll Tree. You can come if you'd like, but I think it's best if you leave."

Creek sat there in silence as he watched the troll queen leave his pod. She was smarter than he had anticipated, and now he was utterly alone. Where would he go now? Not a single troll would trust him again. What made it worse was that he really _didn't_ care who got hurt in all of this, just as long as it wasn't himself. All Creek wanted was the spotlight he once bathed in, and now all of that was lost forever.

DJ Suki and Guy Diamond were instructing other trolls where to set up decorations for the party. They glanced at their notes, having the perfect placement for everything written down. It was going to be loud, energetic, and everyone was invited – including the bergens! Guy Diamond had made sure to put glitter everywhere, which wasn't too hard for him to accomplish given his glittery skin.

Glancing up, DJ Suki saw Branch approaching them with a wide grin plastered on his face. She could tell _someone_ had a good night.

"Go on, ask me how everything went last night," Branch teased, unable to hide his happiness.

Suki laughed slightly to herself. "How'd everything go last night?"

"Perfectly."

Guy Diamond squealed with joy, embracing Branch in a tight hug. Full of excitement as well, Suki joined in on the hug as well, wrapping herself around both trolls. Usually, Branch would uncomfortably attempt to break up the hug. This time, he just let them hug him with a smile. "Thanks, you guys," he uttered.

As the hug broke up, the Guy and Suki exchanged glances, smirking.

"So," Suki started enthusiastically. "What happened?"

"Give us all the dirty details!" Guy added, his face against Branch's.

Branch pushed Guy away. He began to feel a little uncomfortable, but ignored it. "I sang Poppy a song," he admitted.

"Awwww!" Guy and Suki cooed together.

"How precious," Suki added.

"Which song?" Guy asked.

With his cheeks flushed slightly, Branch mumbled, " _Stand By Me_."

"Good choice." Suki winked at Branch.

"Thanks," Branch mumbled, still managing to smile. He wasn't sure why, but talking about this to others just made him a little uneasy. He wanted them to know how well he did, especially with how much they wanted to help. But no matter how much he tried to show some enthusiasm, a little bit of paranoia and anxiety would creep in. He told himself he just needed more practice opening up to others.

"So what are you wearing to the party tonight?" Guy piped up, pulling Branch out of his thoughts.

"Um," Branch looked down at what he was wearing. It was what he always wore: a vest made of leaves and patched-up shorts. "This?"

"Is that the only outfit you own?" Suki asked.

"No, I own a warmer outfit for the winter," Branch admitted.

Guy walked away, pulling Satin and Chenille out of the crowd. Both confused, they glanced around at the group of trolls in hopes someone would explain what was going on.

"Branch needs a new outfit for tonight," Suki said, crossing her arms. "This is the only thing he has."

"I-I can party in this!" Branch said defensively.

"You've gotta look good for Poppy," Satin said.

"Just give us a chance," Chenille added.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it," Satin continued.

With a sigh, Branch nodded. "Just nothing _too outrageous._ "

Satin and Chenille both smirked. "We don't do outrageous, just gorgeous."


	9. Party With the Bergens

**You may want to listen to "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift while you read this chapter. Also, I did edit one section of the lyrics. It was difficult to make it work, so I tried my best. Obviously, I do not own the rights to the song, all credit goes to Taylor Swift. I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this. Between having to get up super early for work, getting kidnapped by my dad (not actually kidnapped. He just wanted to hang out), and my puppy wanting to lick/sit on/type on my computer, it became difficult. So here it is. I'm getting sad. Only one more chapter left. I feel like I could've done better with this chapter, but I'm not an amazing author or anything. I'm just a casual writer, so I tried. AN ATTEMPT WAS MADE! Enjoy.**

 **Side note: I didn't know what to call the green things on the DJ Stage Bug (I actually did do research for this chapter and now own the Art of Dreamworks Trolls book. Very helpful. I now know the pods are made of hair, according to that book.)**

 **minecraft dude 1: Haha! Thanks! And I would love to hear your idea! Just let me know!**

 **Moonlightdreamer1 & ******Neomoon585** : As you can probably guess, I'm not a Creek fan, so I'm right by your side! And you'll find out right now!**

 **i . love . an . idiot: Your comment made me laugh so loud that I actually thought I woke up my sleeping mom for a minute. I'm not even sure why it made me laugh so hard, but it did!**

 **carlosgarciapena03: I'm so glad you loved it! I updated it as fast as I could! Hopefully the last chapter will come out sometime within the next week!**

 **Guest: Yes...it would be quite...horrible...**

* * *

A rainbow of lights shone bright through the night, illuminating almost the entirety of Bergen Town. The source, being the Troll Tree, was jam-packed with dozens upon dozens of bodies of both trolls and bergens alike. Their feet bounced and moved with the music, trying hard not to bump into or step on each other. Smiling faces were plastered on everyone's faces, to the delight of both Queen Poppy and King Gristle Jr. It was a celebration of the new, colorful life the two creatures would have together. Poppy knew that, while the bergens were new to happiness, it wouldn't take long for them to adjust. They were all having just as much fun as the trolls, who partied almost every day on a regular basis.

In the mass of trolls, however, was one who wasn't enjoying himself. Creek tried to talk or dance with at least one troll, but all of them just turned away. It was like he was invisible. He figured word must've gotten out that Queen Poppy was not happy with him at all. All he wanted was some kind of attention at this point. Even if it was negative, he didn't care. He just wanted to be seen!

When he had found Smidge, he picked her up and tried to force an encounter of some kind. Instead, she pushed herself out of his grip and continued to dance with Biggie, who was snuggling Mr. Dinkles very tightly. Creek then tried tugging on Smidge's bow, tickling her, and even poking her on the face. She just ignored him – and impressively resisted the tickle attempt. It was worrying to Creek.

He pushed his way through the crowd, trying to find someone that would acknowledge him. Each and every troll didn't say a word. He eventually walked into a bergen, who was unaware of how close she was to him. When he collided with her foot, she immediately stopped dancing, dropping to her knees. She picked up Creek by the hair to get a better look at him. "Are you okay?" she asked with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just put me down!" Creek spat, crossing his arms.

Gently placing him down, the bergen carefully patted him on the head. "Alright, then have fun!" she gleefully exclaimed, unaware of Creek's tone.

Creek stomped his away from the bergen. After his experience with Chef, he really didn't want to be around the other bergens. Poppy and the other trolls may have wanted to try to get along with them, but Creek did not want to find a spot in his heart for them. If he hadn't made a deal with one, he wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. It really irked him that no one could understand.

Finally making his way to the center of the crowd, Creek got a glimpse of Poppy. She was dancing to her heart's content, allowing herself to move freely with little effort. He then found Branch making his way through the crowd, pushing himself right into Poppy's dance. With little effort on Branch's end, he began to synchronize his dance perfectly with Poppy's, as if they had done this before. They flowed naturally together, complementing each others' moves. They were the perfect match.

"Oh," Creek mumbled under his breath, watching them perform together. "I didn't realize...that they..." He allowed his words to fade, as he began to hear Poppy speak to Branch.

"Nice outfit. Did you let Satin and Chenille do their magic on you?" Poppy cocked her head a little, smiling widely at the troll in front of her.

"Yes," Branch admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I told them nothing _too_ ridiculous."

"That explains why it's a little plain for them," Poppy observed. "I like it, though. It suits you."

"Thanks," Branch said with a smile. He had a pair of purple and white striped pants on, which were a little wider at the feet than he was used to. A few small, round, silver studs wrapped themselves around the bottom of the pants. As for his vest, it was made of an actual cloth, something Branch was not used to. It felt much lighter on his shoulders, making him feel almost naked. He kept checking himself to make sure it didn't fall off. This vest, however, was not green like the leaves on his usual vest. Instead, this one was a brilliant blue, with a cyan thread stitched through the center of it.

"I think I might tell them to use less blue next time," Branch blurted out, causing Poppy to laugh.

"Is it making you feel blue?" Poppy teased.

Glossing over Poppy's bad joke, Branch continued, "I just prefer more natural colors, like green and brown. Maybe Satin and Chenille can use those colors next time."

Poppy giggled. "Just tell them next time. They don't bite!"

"You never know, they just might."

Poppy elbowed Branch as he let out a laugh of his own.

Finally, Creek pushed his way to the couple. He had seen enough and decided to intrude on their conversation. "Well, you two are having a wonderful time, I see."

The couple turned to Creek, surprised that he was even here. Poppy had thought that she was the last troll he wanted to see after their last little spat. She wasn't sure if he wanted to try and convince her to accept him once again, or it he wanted to cause some kind of trouble. Suspiciously, she eyed him as he approached.

"What do you want now, Creek?" Branch groaned, rolling his eyes. His arms hung loose at his sides.

"You won, Branch," Creek spat, holding his hands at his hips. "I hope you're happy."

Branch tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"You've gotten your wish. I'm leaving Bergen Town and the Troll Tree. I'll probably go mad on my own, surrounded by nothing but all the negativity you two have thrown my way. I'll probably head down a dark path, and become gray like you were once, Branch. Thank you."

Using her long pony-tail, Poppy wrapped it tight around Creek's chest, lifting him off the ground. She held him in suspension as he kicked his dangling legs around. "Just stop it!"

"...Poppy..." Creek uttered.

Branch watched in bewilderment.

"Just go!" She threw him onto the ground, turning away. "I'm just... _tired_ of all of this. I just wish you would stop trying to manipulate us..." Tears began to stream down her face. Gently, Branch put an arm around her shoulder, using his hand on the opposite to wipe away her tears. She darted a glance at Creek one last time, eyes swelled up with water droplets. "What I don't understand is why."

Standing up, Creek began to brush himself off. "You wouldn't understand," he mumbled, taking his finals steps out of Bergen Town. He kept his eyes forward and focused, even as other trolls stared and made judging comments. He knew there wasn't a chance for him to ever redeem himself here. It was time to find another place to get his positive attention from, and hopefully a group of creatures that he could be popular among.

With guilt tugging at her heart, Poppy glanced up at Branch. A small frown drooped down over her chin, quivering slightly. She wasn't sure if she should pity him or not.

"Hey, you did the right thing, Poppy. He's only going to continue to cause trouble," Branch murmured, stroking her hair.

"You're probably right," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

Branch's ears twitched, the sound waves from the music changing beats. A new tune was playing, causing him to tap his foot rhythmically. Moving his hands to his waist, he grabbed Poppy's hands. He began to move his hips, trying to pull her into the melody.

" _I stay out too late_ ," Branch began to sing. A small smile formed on Poppy's face.

" _Got nothing in my brain_ ," Poppy continued.

" _That's what people say. Mmm Mmm._

 _That's what people say. Mmm Mmm,_ " they sang together, gazing into each others' eyes.

Branch held Poppy's arm high, allowing her to twirl in place. She smirked at him, continuing their song.

" _I go on too many dates._ " She pulled Branch closer.

" _But I can't make them stay_ ," Branch added.

" _At least that's what people say. Mmm Mmm,_ " they sang together once again. " _That's what people say. Mmm Mmm."_

 _"But I keep cruising_

 _Can't stop, won't stop moving_

 _It's like I got this music in my mind_

 _Saying it's gonna be alright!"_

All of the trolls around them joined in, moving their hips and jumping around as they did so. The bergens, who were still unfamiliar with singing, attempted their best. Most of them just stuck with dancing when they realized they couldn't keep up with the words – other just hummed along.

" _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off!"_

From her DJ Stage Bug, DJ Suki scratched round disks together on the creature's head, creating an unusual sound that oddly complimented the song. With a loud voice, she continued the song.

" _I never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet._ " Suki bounced around on her feet, twirling before she moved onto the next line of the song.

" _And that's what they don't see. Mmm Mmm. That's what they don't see. Mmm Mmm._

 _I'm dancing on my own, I make the moves up as I go_

 _And that's what they don't know, that's what they don't know_ "

Leaping high into the air, the Fashion Twins sang the next set of lines, twirling around like nun-chucks with their attached hair.

" _But I keep cruising_

 _Can't stop, won't stop grooving_

 _It's like I got this music in my mind_

 _Saying it's gonna be alright_ "

Again, the rest of the trolls and bergens joined in. This time, some of the bergens became a little more brave and attempted to sing the chorus of the song all the way through. Those brave ones smiled with pride as the words just flowed out, as if they had always known the song. Bridget, who was as close to the trolls as she could be, was singing with the most confidence. She smiled at Poppy, sending her a thumbs up, as she sang her heart out.

" _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off!"_

Poppy and Branch threw their arms in the air, bumping their hips back and forth into each other. They both smiled wide, goofy smiles at each other as music continued.

 _"I, I shake it off, I shake it off,"_ they all sang several times before moving onto the next verse.

" _Hey hey hey!"_ shouted DJ Suki, pumping her fist into the air.

" _Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars  
And dirty, dirty cheats of the world you could've been getting down to this sick beat!" _With a quick twist of her hips, Suki threw her pointer finger at Poppy, putting her in the spotlight.

" _My ex-man brought his new deceit_

 _We're like, 'oh my God!', but I'm just gonna shake_

 _And to the fella over there with the hella good hair"_ Batting her eyes at Branch, she beckoned him over with a quick movement of her index finger. Flushed, Branch obeyed.

" _Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake"_

They were nose to nose, eyes glistening at each other. Silence filled the room as they wrapped their arms around each other. Poppy moved her lips closer to Branch's, her heart pounding in her chest. Finally, their lips touched, fireworks going off in her mind. She could've sworn she was glowing from fluster. A few trolls cooed at the moment, causing them to pull themselves apart. They stood there awkwardly as the other trolls stared at them. Branch bounced from foot to foot, unsure of what to do with himself. He held an uncomfortable expression on his face, biting his bottom lip. Why did they all have to stare?

" _Yeah!"_ DJ Suki shouted, continuing the song to the couple's relief. Although, Poppy wasn't really sure if Suki was trying to continue to song or cheer them on. Either way, it worked out in the end.

" _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off!"_

* * *

 **And here's a link to a drawing I did of Branch's outfit. I plan on coloring it. I love it more than I probably should.**

 **post/163105632075/im-getting-better-at-drawing-branch-dont-ask**


	10. One is the Loneliest Number

**I did it! I completed it. I am debating on a sequel. And yes, I did do that thing that happens in this fic. So what? I. Regret. Nothing! Listen to "One" by Three Dog Night. I don't own rights to that song that may be used here.  
**

 **I am also planning on writing a few One Shots before I start writing another multi-chapter fic again. You guys can give me a shout out if one of these ideas sounds good to you:**

 **Poppy and the Beast: The title is deceiving. A very loose interpretation of Beauty and the Beast (taking place when they are toddlers). Branch has always been considered an outsider. All of the trollings made fun of him, some even calling him a beast. But when young Poppy gets caught in a nasty rainstorm, she finds herself trapped in "the beast's lair". Will she survive?**

 **Untitled One Shot: I don't have a fancy summary written yet. Basically a one shot about Branch and Poppy finally getting married. Branch is panicking, causing the Snack Pack to have to try and calm him down before he hurts himself or others. Meanwhile, Poppy is just as giddy as ever.**

 **So let me know if you guys prefer to read one of these more than the other one first.**

 **moonlightdreamer1: Hang in there, Creek's not done yet! And thank you very much! It's a song that always makes me think of Poppy, so I thought it was perfect.**

 **C00KIECAKE: Maybe...:B**

 **minecraftdude1: Well, you are talking to someone who has seen all of the Star Wars movies, all of Clone Wars, and is up to date with Rebels. In addition, I have played the crap out of SWTOR and have played a Star Wars table top game (kinda like dnd) for about 3 years now (it may be my other obsession that isn't Trolls). I haven't written anything about Star Wars, only because I wasn't sure what to write about (although I eventually do plan on creating a comic based on one of the characters I had played in my Star Wars table top game...It's kinda special and may not be rated K+ though). Did you have any ideas in mind for an adaptation?**

 **SkyZoneKiller: This is the last chapter, so if you want to read more of my writing, it will be in another fic! But I do plan on writing more Trolls, so I hope you like my other ideas!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it so much! It's not over yet though! This right here is the final chapter!**

 **And now that I rambled on waaaaay too much, here it is! The final chapter! I regret nothing!**

* * *

He was alone – utterly and dreadfully alone, with nothing to commune with other than his very own mind. His wandering thoughts would be his new family now, sending him reminders and whispers of his own failure. It wasn't the ideal family, but seeing as how no other troll would accept him anymore, he would have to settle. If only he could've been more convincing with Poppy. She was the most warm-hearted troll in all of the village. That pink troll tried to find good and happiness in everything, which apparently included Branch.

Creek sighed.

That was the unexpected roadblock in his plan: Branch. Why did that once-gray troll have to get his colors back? If he just stayed the miserable, paranoid troll he had always been, everything would've worked out fine. But, why did he change? That still puzzled Creek. After all this time, and all of the attempts Poppy had made at making him happy, it took but one rescue mission to do so. What was so different? What _really_ happened?

As he continued to ponder, the purple troll strode through the forest with no clear destination. His beetle friend was nowhere to be found, even after he made attempts to call him over. Creek never did catch his name, nor did he bother to give him one. The purple troll had always addressed him as 'my friend'. He hadn't thought that a proper name would be needed.

"That's just another failure to add to the list," he told himself out loud as he ducked under a large twig. It was half the thickness of his body, but stretched out at least twice the length of his precious hair. It appeared to be dry and prickly, making Creek glance at it in disgust. "Doesn't anyone clean around here?" He questioned the air, as if it would answer him back. Its response was a gentle breeze brushing against the blue fibers on his head.

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking. It felt like it could've been at least a few days, but he wasn't sure if his mind was exaggerating. It whispered to him again, reminding him that he was, and always will be, alone. As he pushed his way through the brush, he found a small clearing, a large rock sitting in the middle. With a heavy sigh, Creek perched himself upon it. His eyes scanned the area, not a creature in sight. He was indeed, very alone. His only audience was the plant life, which didn't come to life before him. Instead, it took its afternoon nap, only moving when the breeze tickled its edges. Taking a deep breath, he began to sing, gently shutting his eyelids as he did so.

" _One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_

 _Two can be as bad as one_

 _It's the loneliest number since the number one._

 _No is the saddest experience that you'll ever know_

 _Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know_

' _Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_

 _One is the loneliest number, whoa, worse than two"_

Creek let his voice trail off, his hands clutching his knees. He was reminded of why he needed all of that positive attention – why he didn't want to let go of all of that popularity. While in his heart he thought he didn't care much for who he was with, he knew he just needed someone there with him. Creek, once one of the most beloved trolls, hated to be alone. He needed bodies with warms smiles to surround him, so the truth could fade away in his false reality. The purple troll didn't want to admit that he was alone in this world. He wasn't much like the other trolls. While all the other trolls were willing to lend out a helping hand to one another, he was selfish and knew it. He only cared about himself, and that came with a price: loneliness. And now, with all of the trolls gone both physically and emotionally, he had come to realize that he paid his dept. There were no refunds for his selfishness.

"I don't think two is a bad number," a voice chimed in, bursting Creek out of his thoughts. Swiftly popping his eyes open, Creek turned to body the voice belong to.

"Who…are you?" Creek asked, stunned by the unfamiliar creature before him. "Are-…are you a troll?"

She shook her head, giggling to herself. "No, I'm not. What's a troll?"

"I, uh…" Creek was baffled. She had about the same body build as an average troll, but lankier and with a much larger nose. What puzzled him the most was that her hair draped down, rather than pushing itself upwards. It reached her lower-back, covering any sign of her ears – if they were even on her head. Her skin was a brilliant blue, complimenting her matching blue eyes. From the corner of his eye, Creek could see a small, nub-like tail peeking out from her white dress. If she wasn't a troll, then what was she?

The blue creature giggled once more, grabbing one of Creek's hands with her own. She shook it gently, introducing herself with a soft voice, "Well, I'm Smurfette; a smurf."

A small smile crept its way on Creek's lips. "And I'm Creek: the loneliest troll you'll ever meet."

Smurfette frowned. "Why, what happened?"

Creek sighed, getting off of his rock. "You see, I had sort of a disagreement with the other trolls…so the queen threw me out of the village."

Smurfette gasped, clamping her mouth with her hands dramatically. "Oh no! That's horrible! Do you at least have a home?"

Slowly turning back to his rock, Creek gestured his hand towards it. "As of right now, this rock. The queen knew I wasn't much of a survivalist. I haven't been able to find food for at least three days now." His stomach knew this was a lie, making no complaint to feed its full tank.

Smurfette jumped to Creek's side, wrapping an arm around him. "Don't worry, Creek. Papa Smurf will be able to help with that."

"He will?" Creek squealed, stretching a wide smile across his face.

Smurfette nodded. "We'll get you fed, rested, and even give you a mushroom to live in! You'll love it in Smurf Village!"

"Do…do you think the other smurfs will be alright with an outsider?"

"Of course, silly! They'll all love you!"

That's all Creek needed to hear. A new village with villagers that would adore him was perfect. He could become popular again, draining all of the positive attention from the smurfs as he possibly could. He would become their idol, and they would become his cure to his loneliness. And if he ever ran into Poppy or Branch again, he would rub it in their little troll faces.

"Lead the way, love. Boop." Creek booped Smurfette on the nose, causing her to giggle.

* * *

 **Honestly, how many of you saw this coming? My boyfriend may have told me to not let Creek run loose in Smurf Village, but I did it anyway. I hope I didn't make too many of you groan. It had to be done! For science! Or something...**

 **I obviously don't own Smurfs, they were created by Peyo (according to my research.)**


	11. Announcement!

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! SURPRISE! Instead, this is an announcement to everyone here that wants to read the continuation of this fan fiction! What continuation, you ask? I'm talking about the sequel that I recently posted, Creek's Redemption!**

 **I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you thinking there was more. What I want to happen on from here works better in an entirely new fan fiction! I will update as much as I can! Hop on over to my profile and check it out! Enjoy!**


End file.
